翻译 记忆 Remembrance
by YvetZ
Summary: 战争以两人的死亡告终，当全世界都在庆祝时，有一个人只希望记住一切。HP/DM


授权：Yeah, thanks so much. It really does mean a lot that you liked my story and want to translate it. You're welcome to do as you want :)

记忆

原著：kasiastania  
翻译：一维

警告：Draco/Harry同人，虐心，轻度自我伤害。

这天可称之为一个老套的欢庆日，阳光闪耀异常明亮，猫头鹰们也在柔和地枭鸣。一群群穿袍子的巫师混杂在毫不掩饰好奇乃至轻蔑目光的麻瓜之中，大多是兴高采烈的样子，有些甚至在纯粹的喜悦之中哭出声来，只哽咽出最重要的词。

You-Know-Who，死了。Harry Potter，死了。

若有人在听，后者却极少有人听见。谁会在乎那个只有十七岁的年轻的巫师英雄已被杀死呢？他们只不过期望他指一指魔杖，说一些事先选好的词句来击败世界上最邪恶的巫师，即使他的整个人生都被巫界公众所烦扰又如何呢？那些曾经在街上喊出他的名字、为他所说每一个音节欢欣雀跃的崇拜的公众，现在都转过背去，好似他从未存在过。就好像他已经履行了人生的目的，从今往后都不再需要了。

所以，他们很快就忘了那个Potter小子，将他避入脑中最黑暗的角落。毕竟，一个人的死亡，不管有多重要，在这次事件的宏大尺度上又算得了什么？You-Know-Who,那个不能被提到名字的人, 死了。从我们的世界消失，永远不会再回来制造灾难了。然而甚至在他死后，还是没有人胆敢说出他的名字：_伏地魔_。

那个伟大的Harry Potter曾说过什么来着？"对一个名字的畏惧会提升对其本身的畏惧。"这是正确的，多么正确，可是巫师世界再也不会听从Harry Potter了。随着时光流逝越来越多的人甚至忘记了他曾经存在过。在他们的欢呼雀跃中他们不会花一秒时间来纪念这个男孩，这个倾尽毕生精力追逐伏地魔至其死亡，最终赔上自己性命的少年。

有些人没有遗忘。Weasley一家子，Hermione Granger，霍格沃茨教员们和一些葛莱芬多的学生。魔法部决定举行一个纪念仪式来表达对Harry Potter的敬意，然而仪式本意也是浮夸多于真正的致哀。悲哀的是，仪式的消息并没有很好的传播出去，连那些得到消息的，也更愿意选择和家人朋友庆祝伏地魔的死亡。最终魔法部仅仅为他死后第二天找到的尸体立了一座墓碑。没什么特别的，一块刻有花纹的石板，题字：Harry Potter。

Harry Potter。

Draco Malfoy又一次挥拳砸向墙壁，浑然不觉鲜血直流的指关节传来阵阵悸痛。他决意喜欢血液吞噬自己的感觉—那么温暖，那么黑暗，那么安全。他的皮肤异常苍白，而血液是那样一种深红。完美的对比，美丽，只要你再感不到疼痛。不过疼痛也不是那么糟糕了，他欢迎疼痛。疼痛让他知道自己还活着，让他知道这不是在做梦，让他知道这些都是现实。

他斜靠在墙上，闭上眼睛，然后狠狠地滑了下去，坐了下来。他甚至没注意到他的手弄脏了裤子和残破的衬衫，如今它们已经血土混杂。自从听到那个消息，他就没有换过衣服了。可能的话，假如他能把事物维持在那个日子，他就能想象它根本没有发生。

过去的四天里他一直做着相同的事。无休止地捶打墙壁，双唇逸出窒息般的呻吟，然后沉向地板，筋疲力尽地静止下来。他陷入不安的睡眠，然后在几个小时后醒来，让那个消息再一次击中他。然后再一次。从来不相信，从来没有真正地相信，那个他一直坚信会杀死伏地魔的Harry Potter，是不应该…不应该…

他不会说出声来。_死亡_。仅仅想着就有寒战穿透整个脊梁，冻彻至骨。_死亡。_连伏地魔的名字想起来都没那么可怖，而伏地魔在法语中意指"逃离死亡"。讽刺，不是吗，他的逃离死亡之旅是怎样被一个十七岁的男孩所打断？

Harry Potter。

Draco又呻吟出声，睁开了眼睛。他的视野有些模糊，可能由于那些他不屑擦除的干涸泪水。那是提醒，时时刻刻的提醒。

门厅对面有一面镜子，就像房间里其他所有东西一样，破碎。他可以看见他的映像。年轻，像任何战后的人所能表现的那样无辜。第一天他就扔掉了他的袍子，不想再看见任何提示巫师世界的东西。他的麻瓜衣物为污垢覆盖，他的发型不可辨认，凌乱，纠缠。在学校生活中，他的头发曾经是Harry和他的朋友们的笑柄。就在不久以前。

_/"__嘿，__Malfoy__，等等，"一个嗓音响起，于是__Draco__转过身去。他翻个白眼冷哼一声。__Potter__和他的鼬鼠，真难得。你根本看不到他俩独自出现。_

"_虽然我很愿意留下来聊聊天，"他说道，已经开始转开身去，"可我有更有意思的事要做，就像是—"_

"_再梳梳你的头发，"__Potter__提议，于是__Draco__在离开的步伐中停住。黄金男孩决定用俏皮话招待他，这可不常见，可能真会变得有趣。"说实话，我从没见过哪个男生和你一样花那么多时间在头发上，毫无疑问，追求完美。"_

"_啊，因此你终于承认我比你更出众？"_

"_完全没有可能。"__Weasley__说道，__Draco__瞪过去。这是他和__Potter__之间的事，他最好不要插手。_

"_实际上我承认，发型不错，"__Potter__回答，由于不同的理由各自震惊了这两人，至少__Draco__足以迅速重获镇静。"不过我可不认为我会像女孩那样花那么多时间在头发上，而就你而言，我得说比女孩花的时间都多。"他的红发伙伴忠诚地窃笑起来。_

"_你不过是嫉妒我的头发不会像乱糟糟的猫头鹰窝罢了。"__Draco__高傲地说道，目光凌厉地扫过__Potter__的头发。_

_Weasley__爆发出另一阵笑声，"__Malfoy__，娘娘腔又不是什么值得自豪的事。"_

_Draco__张嘴想要反驳，__Potter__打断了他。"难以置信我们正在讨论他的发型，"他厌恶地说道，然后转向他的红发朋友。_

"_来，__Ron__，我们走。"于是他们离开了，没有回头再看一眼。__/_

Draco曾靠这些时刻活着。每个时刻，大多只持续一分钟或更少，其中只有他和Harry Potter。他们的对话从不是愉快的，远远不能称作愉快，然而只要在他身边就可以了。靠近他，近到难以承受。

他从没把他的秘密告诉过别人，连父母和最亲密的朋友都不知道，不管他们怎么纠缠。

Draco Malfoy爱上了Harry Potter。

这并不是那些傻乎乎的校园暗恋情愫，有多少男孩能恋到中毒乃至上瘾的境地？

Harry Potter就是他的瘾。

他是Draco醒来所想的第一件事，睡前所想的最后一件事。白天的每一秒钟都用在思念他，思考怎么和他说话，和他说什么，虽然他从未主动挑起过一次对话。Harry Potter甚至充斥了他夜晚的梦境。

他有各种不同的梦境，其中都有他的存在。有时候，他们不过在重演两人在一星期前的会面。有一个梦境屡屡出现，每次都是相同的场景：Harry Potter和Draco Malfoy冲向云霄，没有别人的存在，一齐探向几个英寸之外的小小金球。Draco的眼神会游离金探子仅一秒钟看向对方坚定的表情，Harry Potter就在这一秒在他眼皮底下抓住它。一如既往，球被抓住后他们就停了下来，然后，Harry Potter 会用一种难以捉摸的表情望着他说："赛得不错，Malfoy。"他总是这么说，然后Draco就醒了。

有的梦境则更带有亲昵的性质。其中一些，他们不过背靠城堡坐在一起，微微地触碰。更常见的是彻夜的吻，有时慢得痛苦，有时愤怒而激烈。还有一些梦境他每晚都期望发生，却又在中途醒来—喘息着、呼喊出Harry的名字。在那些梦境里Harry会给他所需的一切和唯一所求，一记最后的插入，一声力竭的"我爱你Draco"，就足以将他推到高潮。

名字是一件有趣的事。他和Harry从来没有叫过对方的名，除非后边紧跟着他们的姓。由Harry说出口的总带着嘲讽的意味。"Draco Malfoy，"他会拖长声调，试图模仿Draco平时的语调而且总会成功。每一次都会刺痛。Draco Malfoy，大难不死的男孩不共戴天的仇敌，怎可能被其仅仅的言语伤害？这是无法想象的，也是Draco从来没有也永远不会告诉别人的原因。

Harry Potter。

多么美妙的名字，现有的声誉根本不足以表达。这两个字就好像是流淌到一起，从舌尖滑出。Harry，有多少次Draco对自己轻声低喃，希望他确实就在身边。他的存在就已足够，不过他还是想要更多、更多。一句甜蜜的话语、一个温柔的爱抚、他的唇抵在Draco唇上，一遍遍重复他的名。Draco。跟Harry相比这显得如此普通，除非自他唇间说出。

他不愿再想起他的唇，或他身体的任何部分，因为他再也见不到了。

他们最后一次相遇是什么时候？肯定在Harry出发战斗前的那个星期，Draco记得很清楚，因为这是他见到Harry焦灼尸体前的最后一个记忆，最后一个他还活着的记忆。夜幕降临后又过了几个小时，Draco正坐在湖边，这时Harry向他冲来。

_/"__你在这里干什么？"一个声音说道，而__Draco__立刻辨认出声音的主人。他一个转身，小心地戴上嘲讽的表情，扬起一条眉毛。然而他面前什么也没有，完全的空旷。_

_轻轻的窸窣声，像是什么织物，然后__Harry__的脑袋在他面前凭空出现。__Draco__轻叫一声滑下了他正坐着的岩石。"怎么回…？"_

_又一些窸窣声后他出现了，手中拿着的似乎是袍子—隐身袍。__Draco__恍然地呻吟。_

"_你还没回答我的问题，"__Harry__透过紧咬的牙齿质问，"你在这儿干什么？"_

_Draco__小心地粘上一副中性的表情，挑起一眉，一副漠然的样子。_

"_你不该到处神气活现的好像这是你家一样，若你没注意到，这可是公共场所，只要我愿意我就能呆在这儿…"_

_Harry__向他扑去，更确切地说，是向他的手臂扑去。__Draco__假装害怕躲避，实际没有。他一直都渴望这种触碰，即使并不意味着亲昵，也是纯粹的狂喜。他用了很强的自制才阻止自己兴奋地忘乎所以。_

_Harry__粗鲁地捋上他的袖子，暴露出__Draco__白皙无暇的皮肤。_

"_这么说，你并不是一个食死徒，"他说，__Draco__一生也无法领会他的表情到底意味着什么。_

"_还不是，"__Harry__加道，仿佛又改了主意，"你会变成他们中的一个，不是吗？"他甚至不等__Draco__回答就继续道，"成为杀人犯，那个想要毁灭整个巫师界的精神病的追随者，他的忠实奴仆，"他苦涩地说道，"对他来说不过是个棋子。"_

_他的手仍停留在__Draco__的手臂上，__Draco__几乎停住了呼吸。如此的温暖…_

"_你真以为最后他会饶过你么？"__Harry__怒斥道，无视__Draco__的沉默。_

"_他是一个残忍的杀人犯，不会为任何人停手。你知不知道，他杀死了他的父亲，甚至间接害死了他的母亲？与他们相比，你以为你是谁？我告诉你—你对他一文不值，不过是个遵从指令的奴隶，你要是敢说一个'不'字，他会在你能说'主人'之前杀死你！"_

_Harry__直视__Draco__的眼睛。"你让我恶心，"他轻声说，然后转过身去。__Draco__闭上了眼睛。他的言语一如既往的刺痛。他应该早就习以为常，却依然没有。_

_Harry__打了一个寒战，即使还带着激烈的表情，他看起来很脆弱。不是软弱，因为__Harry Potter__从不示弱，而是更人性化的无助。光看他这样就感到心痛。_

_Draco__站了起来，目光从未离开__Harry__。他脱下他的斯莱哲林围巾围上__Harry__。他仰视他，脸孔纠结着厌恶，眼神却带着柔和的惊愕。"好像我会接受任何属于你的东西。"他怒道。_

"_你很冷。"__Draco__简单地说，他将围巾舒适地收拢戴好，意外地没有遭受任何抵抗。"我进去了。"就这么说着，他走向城堡，依旧回味着手臂上的那次触碰。进去之前他最后回了一次头：__Harry__依旧坐在那儿，心不在焉地捻弄围巾的末梢，凝视着眼前的黑暗。__/_

就是那些小动作让Draco欲罢不能。这是毒瘾。一次触碰就能燃起他的欲望、放大他的瞳孔，让他冲入最近的一间教室冷静自己。

Draco会把发红的脸颊贴在寒冷的石壁上，释放出参差的呼吸，收拾好自己的心绪。然后他会当作什么都没发生一样走出去。

因为实际上，这什么也不是。

至少对别人来说是。他那两个朋友—Weasley和那个Granger女孩—他们不知怎地总在碰他。有多少次Draco看见Granger在提问时把_肮脏_的手搭在他的肩膀上？连Weasley都能嬉戏地拍他的背。那两人恐怕从不会再想起那些小动作，但是Draco会注意到。他会怒火沸腾地握紧拳头，让尖锐的指甲刺入柔软的皮肤。他们从来都不珍惜那些触碰。

对于Draco，这是_一切。_

他一直管Granger叫做泥巴种是有原因的，一直以来，都是因为Harry。他第一次说出这个词是在二年级，以蠢货Weasley被原本施向Draco的蛞蝓魔咒击中而告终。下一次，和以后的每一次，采取行动的都是Harry。是Harry抓住他的肩膀，袭击能够到的任何地方。打他，在某些层面，也是触碰他。Draco会为了这哪怕最微小的触碰而做出或说出任何事。这是病态。

Harry Potter。

Draco再也无法忍受。那个名字一次又一次、一遍又一遍以惊人的速度回响着，他的心脏也以同样混乱的节奏跳动，而Draco只是闭上了他的眼睛，任凭这疯狂将他淹没。再过不久现实就会赶上他，到时他就会真正地发疯了。正是那个名字带给了他这一切记忆。他又呻吟。

Harry Potter。

他依然记得Harry的尸体被带进来的那一刻：烧灼后的焦黑，难以辨认。纯属讽刺的是，他的唯一无损部位是他前额那闪电形伤疤—唯一没有被毁坏的那部分也是毁灭了他的那一部分。

和Harry一样，Draco的内心深处也有一样事物正在侵蚀他。内脏在怀疑中扭曲，每一次呼吸都使他窒息，几近晕厥。他自我伤害，直到只能吞咽痛苦，不得喘息。

围巾。

那条最后一次见面时Draco借给Harry的斯莱哲林围巾；那Draco曾轻柔地包裹住Harry抵御寒冷的绿色围巾；那Harry接受下来并一直保留着的斯莱哲林围巾。

那条Harry至死都拿着的斯莱哲林围巾。

那条在Harry死后也一直在手中紧握的斯莱哲林围巾。那Harry不情愿地接受了的围巾，同时也是Harry呼出走后一口气时所想到事物。那围巾，曾属于Draco。

他不知道该想些什么，不知道是否可以继续期望那个可能：围巾对他别有意义。

不再强忍那些一直威胁着要落下的眼泪，Draco抽泣着，泪水划过他的身体，诱发出一阵颤抖和痉挛。他笨拙地触向围在脖上的围巾—Harry戴过的那一条。他将它拉近，把脸埋入其中，装做Harry仍在这里。用颤抖的双手，Draco将围巾带到他的唇边，低喃出他曾害怕说出口的话语：

"我爱你。"


End file.
